Angel Face
by Anastase
Summary: Seule son apparence tenait de l'ange. Et son entourage n'allait pas tarder à s'en apercevoir. - En gros, c'est encore une histoire de jumeau faux-survivant, et d'un Harry déposé à l'orphelinat.
1. Chapter 1

Tout est à JKR. Surprenant, non ?

Personnages carrément OCC, je ne pense vraiment pas arriver un jour à garder le caractère des persos dans les limites créées par leurs auteurs, désolée! ^.^''

Bienvenue à tous pour ma nouvelle fanfiction dans l'univers d'Harry Potter cette fois. Pour le couple, sachez que je pense faire un HPLV. Si vous pouviez me dire votre préférence en commentaire, ça m'avancerait!

Bref, j'arrête là mon petit baratin, en route pour le prologue de cette fic !

Angel Face

Prologue :

Harry était de plus en plus fatigué de la lueur permanente d'adoration subsistant dans le regard de ses parents lorsqu'ils regardaient son jumeau, Cédric, le _Survivant._

Ce mot lui arrachait la bouche à chaque fois qu'il le prononçait. Le plus dur était de voir que ses _parents_ semblaient totalement hermétiques à toutes les choses qu'il faisait.

S'il est vrai que les Potter avait autrefois été une famille heureuse et soudée, ce n'était clairement plus le cas. Depuis que le premier des jumeaux avait soi-disant battu Voldemort, le monde entier semblait graviter autour de lui.

Son père ne cessait d'ailleurs de répéter que c'était normal, puisqu'il était la copie conforme de son père, il ne pouvait donc qu'être puissant.

En effet, le plus âgé des jumeaux était vraiment grand pour un garçon de son âge, avait les yeux marrons de son père (sans éclat, pensait Harry), de courts cheveux châtain et était très robuste (encore une fois, Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi son entourage refusait-il à se dire qu'il était _gros,_ car il l'était, malgré les synonymes avantageux dont on l'avait affublés), au contraire de son cadet qui était tout fin, des cheveux corbeaux complètement désordonnés en règle générale, deux grands yeux verts en amande éclatants, et une peau extrêmement pâle, les parents d'Harry ayant commencé à ne plus l'emmener avec eux en sortie progressivement depuis l'hypothétique acte héroïque de son frère.

Frère qui le détestait d'ailleurs.

Toute occasion était bonne à saisir pour rendre la vie du plus jeune horrible. Sur qui la faute retombait systématiquement.

Du haut de ses sept ans, le petit garçon distinguait sans peine que Cédric, de par son statut, prenait de plus en plus rapidement tout le temps que James et Lily avaient à offrir à leur enfant.

Ils ne s'apercevaient même quasiment plus qu'il n'avait non pas un enfant mais deux. Harry aurait menti s'il avait dit que cela ne l 'affectait pas.

En fait, chaque réflexion de son frère l'assombrissait un peu plus, ses parents ne se donnant même plus la peine de lui en faire sauf si _l'autre_ le demandait expressément.

Ce qui était souvent le cas.

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire des jumeaux, et Cédric venait de montrer un signe de magie accidentelle, il avait –Oh mon dieu !- fait léviter une cuillère.

À approximativement deux centimètres du sol.

Harry avait cassé un vase un an plus tôt avec sa magie, mais lui avait juste reçu le droit d'être puni pour le reste de sa journée.

Quant à son frère, toutes les personnes présentes gravitaient pour l'instant autour de lui, James se rengorgeant des capacités _exceptionnelles_ de son fils le plus grand tandis que les invités félicitait le siiiii merveilleux garçon, qui jetait discrètement des regards en biais à son frère, pour lui faire comprendre la différence mémorable qu'il y avait entre eux.

Harry grinça des dents silencieusement.

 _L'autre,_ aussi dur que cela puisse lui paraître, était admiré. Lui non. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas encore à basculer plus loin dans son gouffre, en quelques heures, qu'il ne l'avait été en trois ans.

En effet, à peine les nouvelles capacités de Cédric dévoilées que l'on avait vu arriver Dumbledore en grandes pompes, visiblement ravi.

Il fronça seulement les sourcils en remarquant la présence d'Harry dans un coin. Quoi, il était encore là, lui ? Aucuns problèmes, il allait remédier à cela. Et plus vite que ça messieurs-dames.

Il prit directement la parole, soulagé des regards révérencieux et emplis d'adoration que lui adressèrent les jeunes parents du sauveur du monde sorcier ( et moldu, voyons les choses en grand).

Cela allait être facile.

-Je suis heureux de voir que les pouvoirs prodigieux de notre jeune Sauveur recommencent à se manifester. Cependant, et croyez bien que je le regrette, mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous occuper de deux enfants à la fois convenablement, surtout que vous devez commencer à entraîner notre petit espoir.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme si ils s'étaient jamais occupés de lui un jour depuis la révélation incroyable (qu'il ne croyait pas du tout, hein, on est réaliste ou on ne l'est pas, et ce petit imbécile prétentieux ne pouvait clairement pas être ce que tout le monde prétendait) du statut de Cédric.

-Je disais donc que je crains fort de n'être obligé d'emmener Harry loin de vous, à un endroit où il sera en sécurité bien sûr, pendant le temps où nous entraînerons son jeune frère. Vous pourrez bien sûr le récupérez après, acheva-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop sûre de lui au goût d'Harry.

Les parents de ce dernier s'entre-regardèrent, à peine gênés, avant de se mettre à hocher frénétiquement de la tête. Leur décision était prise.

Les yeux du plus petit des jumeaux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Il savait que ses parents tenaient beaucoup moins à lui depuis que Cédric était devenu si important, mais il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que l'ampleur que cela avait pris avait finit par être aussi grand.

La situation lui apparut crûment : en résumé, ses parents l'abandonnaient.

Il ne savait pas encore à qui, mais il avait dans l'idée que cela n'allait pas forcément lui plaire. Le directeur ne prit même pas la peine de récupérer ses affaires dans un sac, il le prit juste par le bras et le fit tranplaner avec lui, sans lui donner le temps de dire au revoir à qui que ce soit. De toutes manières, à qui aurait-il dit au revoir ?

Ils atterrirent devant un grand bâtiment moldu, de toutes évidences. Dumbledore le poussa à l'intérieur et se dirigea directement vers l'accueil.

Une vieille dame à l'air austère patientait derrière un grand bureau recouvert de paperasses en tout genre. Le vieux directeur prit la parole :

-Bonjour madame. J'ai trouvé cet enfant dans la rue et je souhaiterais le déposer dans cet orphelinat, étant un des seuls et le mieux réputé de la ville.

Deux minutes, _ça,_ c'était le mieux réputé ? Le moins bien devait donc être une hutte en paille ou un carré d'herbe. Pas possible autrement. En effet, les vieux murs en béton étaient délabrés, un pan était tombé que l'on avait à peine remis, de vieilles affiches pendaient aux murs, l'escalier menant aux étages paraissait vraiment _à éviter…_

Les mots du professeur eurent l'effet voulu sur la vieille chouette. Un micro-sourire et un rosissement léger prirent place sur son visage, qu'elle tenta de cacher en toussotant.

-Bien. Quel est le nom de cet enfant ?

-il m'a dit se appeler Harry Potter.

Elle rechercha deux ou trois informations dans les fichiers étalés devant elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le directeur.

-Personne ne porte ce nom dans les enfants nés ces cinq dernières années. Le directeur prit une mine contrite.

-je me disais justement qu'il avait peut-être des problèmes psychologiques, mais je n'osais pas vous le dire. La vieille dame darda un regard soupçonneux sur l'enfant.

-N'ayez crainte, je saurais m'en occuper. Merci d'avoir ramené ce petit enfant, il serait sûrement mort de faim autrement. Il est rare de rencontrer des personnes aussi charitables que vous.

Le vieux sorcier ricana intérieurement. Puis se contenta de dire au revoir à son interlocutrice avant de retourner au manoir des Potter où la fête se poursuivait.

Décidément, cette journée était parfaite.


	2. Chapter 2

Le chapitre un !

Merci beaucoup à elo-didie, Lyxie, Lily Luna, Cristal de glace et Artmis pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! Vraiment, merci ! Contente que ce début vous plaise ^.

Et non, pas de Harry x Ginny ! Je peux comprendre les gens qui aiment ce couple (bon, nan, soyons honnêtes, en fait je peux pas…) mais je n'en écrirais probablement jamais.

Ce sera un dark Harry. Je suppose qu'il ne doit rester que des fans d'Harry et Tom à suivre cette fic… À ce propos, vous préférez un Tom jeune ( et beau XD) ou sous l'apparence qu'il a à la fin de la série ?

Tout est possible !

Chapitre I :

Harry se laissa traîner sans protester par la _sympathique_ vieille dame de l'accueil.

On le déposa devant l'infirmerie de l'établissement, où un homme dans la cinquantaine lui fit passer des dizaines d'examens pour savoir s'il était ou non en bonne santé, afin de ne pas contaminer les autres pensionnaires en cas de maladie.

Quand ce fut fait, ils s'empressèrent de lui trouver une chambre, où il serait seul _pour le moment_ puisqu'il était encore nouveau.

Il y avait à l'intérieur un lit et une unique couverture, pas d'oreiller, on n'était pas au Palace Hôtel non plus, une petite commode usée par le temps et un lavabo.

La pièce faisait approximativement dix mètres carrés.

L'accueil de l'hôtel ne mentait pas sur son intérieur en tous cas, c'était un bon point.

La personne chargée de lui faire visiter et de s'occuper de lui pendant la première semaine lui remit une pile de vêtements qui avaient dû voir succéder des générations entières d'orphelins et l'emmena afin de lui montrer la cantine et les différentes salles de cours.

Harry s'étonnait de n'avoir vu encore aucun autre enfant. Il y en avait ou c'était un mythe ?

Finalement, l'heure du dîner arriva plutôt rapidement, et on le conduisit dans la petite cantine qui ne devait pas pouvoir abriter plus d'une petite centaine d'élèves, qui étaient d'ailleurs déjà en train d'arriver par petits groupes.

Ils jetèrent un regard curieux au nouvel arrivant. Apparemment, personne n'avait l'habitude de voir de nouvelles têtes par ici, surtout aussi jeunes.

Harry grimaça légèrement, puis alla s'installer à une petite table vide, espérant ne pas être déranger.

Son souhait ne fut pas exaucé puisque des garçons beaucoup plus âgés que lui, qui devaient avoir dans les quinze-seize ans, vinrent s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le plus jeune les ignora autant que possible pendant que l'on servait le repas du soir, ne souhaitant pas être pris à part pour l'une ou l'autre de leurs conneries.

Le dîner, essentiellement constitué d'une soupe verte à la couleur plutôt douteuse, d'un pain mou, ayant dû tremper dans une eau quelconque au réfectoire et de pâtes baignant dans leurs huiles se termina rapidement et tous les pensionnaires purent rentrer dans leur chambre rapidement.

Harry avait compris qu'il ne faisait pas partie de ce monde depuis son arrivée, aussi il essayait d'éviter un maximum les autres enfants.

Le lendemain, on lui fit prendre connaissance de la classe qu'il allait devoir rejoindre pour suivre des études comme les autres enfants, afin de rester à jour sur ce qui concernait les programmes scolaires.

On lui prêta rapidement le matériel nécessaire, lui recommandant de tout garder en bon état puisqu'il n'aurait rien de plus en cas de perte ou de détérioration.

Apparemment, il allait entrer en deuxième classe de cours préparatoire (désolée, je sais pas du tout comment ça s'appelle en Angleterre… ^.^' ).

On l'introduisit donc en plein cours dans la salle de classe, sous le regard vaguement irrité de son nouvel enseignant ( _chouette,_ il avait déjà un ami) et scrutateur du reste des élèves.

Son professeur l'enjoignit à aller s'asseoir rapidement pour ne pas perturber davantage le cours.

Il s'exécuta donc, sortit un petit cahier de son sac à dos, adorable présent laissé par ses parents, et entama de recopier les leçons de grammaire et de conjugaison anglaise que son instituteur inscrivait peu à peu au tableau ( qui ne datait pas des dernières découvertes d'ailleurs, ils avaient dû trouver le matériel de toutes les salles dans des bennes à ordures), sans se préoccuper du fait que deux bon tiers de la classe en était encore à peine au titre.

Bof. Chacun ses problèmes après tout.

Lorsque la vieille cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna, anesthésiant en même temps les tympans des malchanceux se trouvant à proximité pour une durée indéterminée, Harry rassembla rapidement ses affaires avant de quitter la salle de cours.

Il ne savait pas si c 'était dû à son imagination, mais il avait la très forte impression que ses camarades puaient.

Il allait devoir faire une étude là-dessus.

Il prit la même place à table que la veille, lorgna à peine un repas qui lui sembla encore plus nauséabond que celui d'hier soir _si c'était seulement possible_ , se contentant d'écraser les pommes de terre bouillies présentées en quelque chose de pire. Et pourtant ce fut dur.

Puis il se leva bien avant tout le monde et retourna dans sa salle de cours.

Il ne pouvait pas essayer de nouvelles choses maintenant, alors autant profiter du temps qu'il lui restait pour étudier calmement.

La dernière sonnerie de la journée finit par retentir enfin, annonçant la fin de la dernière heure de cours de la journée.

Ce n'était vraiment pas trop tôt.

Harry dévala les escaliers en direction de sa chambre en courant.

Les airs particulièrement stupides ( ils devaient le faire exprès, ce n'était pas possible autrement) commençant sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

Il arriva finalement dans sa chambre, et s'accouda contre la porte en la refermant pour pouvoir souffler un peu.

Puis il sortit ses affaires de cours de son sac, et essaya de s'entraîner à les faire léviter comme il le pouvait.

N'ayant personne ni pour l'aider ni pour en parler, il devait bien admettre qu'il était plutôt fier de ce qu'il arrivait à faire.

Contrairement à Cédric, à qui on mâchait le travail, avant de le remâcher pour être bien sûr que ce n'était pas trop dur.

Non vraiment, tout bien réfléchi, il préférait largement être dans sa situation que dans celle de la pauvre loque incompétente lui servant de frère.

Il se fit la promesse de se venger de sa famille et du monde sorcier qui l'avait rejeté, tout en fixant ses affaires toujours en suspension au-dessus du sol.

Un an avait passé depuis qu'il était entré dans cet orphelinat.

Sans exagérer, on pouvait dire qu'il ne connaissait absolument personne, et donc qu'il n'avait logiquement pas un seul ami.

En fait, il ne cherchait pas à s'en faire. Ce n'était pas son but. Lui voulait juste acquérir assez de pouvoir pour se venger un jour.

Quant à ces derniers, leur attitude vis-à-vis d'Harry était à peu près la même. Les seuls qui avaient tenté de l'approcher s'étant vu rembarrés sans délicatesse, ils n'essayaient plus. Ils le respectaient pour son intelligence, mais c'était tout.

Et il n'était pas mentir que de dire que certains le jalousaient un peu, aussi. De leur point de vue, c'était presque de sa faute s'ils étaient mauvais. Les bons élèves solitaires étant toujours plus facile à ridiculiser, Harry avait vite été l'objet de plaisanteries de mauvais goût, puis de farces vraiment désagréables.

Sauf qu'au bout de seulement six mois, motivé par la rage, ce dernier avait fini par réussir à maîtriser davantage sa magie, tout du moins assez pour rendre les mauvais tours qu'on lui avaient fait. Et si les plaisanteries de ses camarades avaient été méchantes, les sienne furent franchement cruelles. Un élève un peu plus âgé s'était de nombreuses fois amusé à mettre du sel dans son verre d'eau. Lui avait fait brûler toutes ses affaires scolaires. Avant de le rendre irrémédiablement chauve.

Seulement, personne n'avait la moindre preuve contre lui. C'est pourquoi les pensionnaires se contentaient à présent de l'éviter.

Pour des raisons _inconnues,_ ils avaient tous peur de lui. Harry aimait d'ailleurs l'impression de pouvoir que cela lui donnait. C'était absolument malsain. Il _était_ malsain.

Il était arrivé aux grilles du parc, à l'endroit où l'on ne pouvait plus aller plus loin, lorsque quelque chose d'incompréhensible se produisit.

Il était en train de souhaiter réussir à sortir de cet orphelinat, son sac sur le dos (il préférait ne pas le laisser seul dans sa chambre), lorsque les grilles du parc s'ouvrirent en grinçant.

Tiens, c'était nouveau, ça. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à droite, à gauche, devant et derrière lui, avant de constater qu'il n'y avait personne.

De toutes façons, si la porte était ouverte, c'était bien qu'il pouvait sortir, non ?

Il se contenta donc de franchir la porte, puis se mit à courir pour s'éloigner le plus possible de cet endroit, disparaissant dans la noirceur de la nuit qui tombait déjà.

Vos avis? :)

Je pense poster environ un chapitre toutes les semaines au moins, sauf événement exceptionnel.


	3. Chapter 3

Yataaaaaaaaaaa! Bon. Vous préférez donc un Tom jeune. Déceptionnnnnnnnn XD!

Bref, je ne vous ennuis pas plus que ça!

Chapitre II :

Il marcha longtemps, ne prenant quasiment pas la peine de faire de pauses, et s'arrêta de courir seulement lorsqu'il vit que les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient déjà l'endroit où il se trouvait.

En parlant de cela, on pouvait dire qu'il ne savait pas vraiment où il était. Ok, en fait il ne savait pas du tout.

Il était dans une espèce de vieille rue plutôt glauque, entourée de vieux immeubles qui ne tenaient plus droit sur leurs fondations.

Seuls quelques passants étaient présents, ne lui accordant aucune attention pour la plupart. Cela l'arrangeait en fait. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que tout le monde le remarque.

Il continua son avancée, se rendant peu à peu compte qu'une présence étrange semblait le suivre depuis un moment déjà.

Il bifurqua le long d'une petite ruelle isolée, constatant qu'il sentait toujours cette personne, et se retourna d'un bloc pour se retrouver face à un vieil homme à l'air étrange, qui l'observait un air intrigué plaqué sur le visage. Ce dernier prit rapidement la parole, que l'enfant parte étant la dernière chose qu'il désirait pour le moment. Il était trop curieux, et la puissance magique qu'il sentait émaner du plus jeune l'avait interpellé.

-Qui es-tu et pourquoi es-tu tout seul dans la rue, mon garçon ?

Le petit brun fixa un regard méfiant sur le vieillard.

-Tu veux quoi ?

L'autre eut un soupir agacé. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge avec ce petit demeuré.

-On ne répond pas à une question par une autre question.

-Ok.

Misère. Ça allait être _très_ long.

-Bon. Dis-moi au moins pourquoi tu es tout seul dans cette rue à une heure pareille.

Le jeune garçon pesa le pour et le contre quelques longs instants. Il pourrait ne pas répondre, mais le vieux avait l'air plutôt insistant et pas vraiment patient. Et, de plus, il était vrai qu'il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait faire une fois qu'il serait de nouveau tout seul. C'était bien sympa, mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à vivre toute son enfance et son adolescence dans les rues. Cela ne servirait pas du tout ses intérêts. Et puis il ne tenait pas du tout à finir comme Dumbledore, un vieillard habillé d'horreurs à proposer des bonbons au citron à tout son entourage. Non non non. Tout compte fait, il valait mieux répondre à ce vieil homme louche.

-Je me suis enfuit de l'orphelinat dans lequel j'étais. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour y retourner.

La lueur de concupiscence qui était présente depuis le début dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'intensifia, tandis qu'un sourire calculateur apparaissait peu à peu.

-Très bien. Et bien que dirais-tu de venir avec moi dans mon manoir ? Je pourrais t'introduire dans le monde duquel je viens. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Ce petit était une aubaine. Il n'aurait qu'à l'éduquer selon ses principes, et vu le potentiel incroyable de l'enfant, il pourrait ensuite s'en servir pour devenir célèbre et puissant. Pour une fois que la chance lui souriait. Il était certes riche, descendait d'une lignée importante, mais il n'était pas vraiment connu en particulier et n'avait pas de pouvoirs. Et cela allait enfin changer. Si le gosse acceptait, mais de toutes façons il était absolument inutile de préciser qu'il ne comptait pas vraiment lui laisser le choix.

De son côté, Harry réfléchissait à cette nouvelle proposition. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Le vieux avait l'air d'être aussi fourbe que lui, et vu ses habits, il devait avoir un minimum de moyens financiers. Il aurait de toutes manières eut besoin d'aide pour s'introduire dans le monde magique, sans et à son âge ce n'était pas possible. Sa décision était prise.

-J'accepte.

-Très bien, heu… D'ailleurs comment t'appelle-tu ?

Harry plissa les yeux. Il n'avait absolument aucune confiance en son interlocuteur. Alors lui dire comment il s'appelait… Non mais il le prenait vraiment pour un arriéré mental. Il prit le parti de mentir un peu. Il était sûr que l'autre ferait pareil, et puis il devait bien admettre que depuis quelques temps ce n'était pas la culpabilité qui l'étouffait.

-Je ne sais pas. Les personnes qui m'ont trouvé à l'orphelinat ne connaissaient pas mon nom, et celles qui m'y ont emmené n'étaient déjà plus là. Donc je ne sais pas.

Le vieil homme prit un air compatissant qui puait le faux, avant de déclarer d'une voix douce qui aurait fait frémir Godric Gryffondor en personne :

-Ce n'est pas grave mon garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons t'en trouver un si tu veux. Alors, déjà, pour le nom de famille tu prendras le mien, cela semble évident, et pour le prénom et bien… Tu n'as qu'à choisir !

Le plus jeune grimaça. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à prier pour que le nom de famille de l'autre ne soit pas épouvantable. Et pour son prénom, il ne savait _vraiment pas_ pourquoi, mais il était heureux que le choix lui soit laissé. Une intuition, comme ça… En attendant, son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure pour tenter de trouver le meilleur prénom possible. Et il galérait. Les bons prénoms semblaient avoir déserté sa tête. Son choix finit par se fixer sur un prénom simple mais sympathique qui ne devrait pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Enfin, il espérait.

-Seth.

-Parfait. Ce sera donc Seth Finley.

Bon. C'était pas trop pourri. Il avait de la chance. Un instant il s'était attendu au pire. Et puis ainsi il passerait totalement inaperçu, parce que de ce côté là, Harry Potter, ça craignait un peu. Un peu beaucoup en fait. Harry, nouvellement Seth, sorti de ses pensées à l'entente de la voix de son nouveau mentor qui lui proposait d'aller lui acheter tout le nécessaire pour sa nouvelle vie. Il aquiesça, pressé de découvrir ce qui l'attendait par la suite. Ils transplanèrent vers le Chemin de Traverse, et commencèrent à acheter ce dont Seth aurait besoin afin de s'intégrer de la meilleure façon possible au monde sorcier. Tout y passa : les livres pour _toutes_ les années scolaires (le vieil homme était-il stupide ou bien juste prévoyant ?!), de nombreux habits très chics et sur mesure, le nouveau tuteur du jeune garçon tenant apparemment à montrer qu'il avait de l'argent, la banque pour reprendre de l'argent et officialiser l'adoption d'Harry et son nouveau nom, sans passer par la case reconnaissance des vrais parents biologiques, le magasin de baguettes, où le jeune garçon, au bout de deux longues heures de laborieuses recherches et essais de la part du vendeur, finit par avoir la baguette jumelle de celle de Vodemort, sous l'œil inquiet du vendeur et ravi de son tuteur, et enfin par l'animalerie, Seth voulant absolument un animal, méchant, si possible, afin de mieux faire peur à son entourage.

Il finit par se choisir une grande chouette noire, baptisée Démon. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à repartir lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un parler à l'arrière de la boutique. Il s'y dirigea immédiatement, méfiant, avant de voir qu'il n'y avait qu'un serpent à cet endroit là. Il parlait donc aux serpents ?! La stupéfaction passée, il demanda à son mentor de le prendre, qui accepta avec joie. L'animal devait mesurer deux mètres cinquante malgré le fait qu'il n'ait que deux ans, et était entièrement noir, à l'exception de deux grands yeux jaunes qui luisaient dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Il apprit à Seth qu'il était son familier, et ce dernier l'acheta pour quelques gallions, une somme dérisoire étant donné que le vendeur n'arrivait pas à s'en débarasser. Le plus jeune décida rapidement de l'appeler Nightmare, ce à quoi l'animal siffla joyeusement son accord.

Ils achetèrent de la nourriture pour les nouveaux animaux acquis, tandis que le jeune garçon laissait son serpent s'enrouler autour de lui, allant déposer sa tête sur la clavicule du plus jeune, le tout discrètement caché par l'élégante cape noire qui recouvrait Seth, tombant jusqu'à ses pieds.

Une fois leurs achats terminés, le plus âgé les fit transplaner aux grilles de son manoir, ouvrant pour faire découvrir à son récent protégé sa nouvelle maison.

Je poste la suite la semaine prochaine normalement! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews du moment qu'elles sont constructives! (Mais pas trop méchantes non plus, hein, que je fasse pas une crise cardiaque U.U' )


	4. Chapter 4

Je ne suis pas super satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais que voulez-vous, il faut bien poser le bases de toutes façons, même si c'est carrément chiant, ce que je conçois tout à fait XD.

Merci beaucoup pour vos avis qui m'ont, une fois de plus, fait super plaisir ! Par contre, je préviens que je risque de passer vite sur les évènements que je juge sans importance, comme les courses au Chemin de Traverse par exemple… Hem. Ça fait un peu expéditif, mais c'est juste que je ne pense pas que certains évènements auront une incidence dingue sur la suite de l'histoire, au contraire d'autres sur lesquels j'insisterais. Sur ce…

Chapitre III :

Le plus jeune pénétra sans un mot dans les jardins du manoir, admirant sans le montrer la façon impeccable dont ils étaient tenus, les bassins qui en faisaient partie et les nombreux hectares qui composaient la propriété. Il ne s'était à l'évidence pas trompé, son nouveau tuteur était vraiment riche. Tant mieux. Ce dernier allait au moins servir à quelque chose.

Ils traversèrent les grandes allées ombragées, toujours sans rien dire, et s'arrêtèrent devant la grande porte en fer forgé de la demeure. Le plus vieux sortit un impressionnant trousseau de clefs de sa poche, dévérouilla la porte, lui lança quelques sorts dont Seth ignorait pour l'instant l'utilité et ils purent enfin passer dans l'entrée de l'impressionnante bâtisse.

L'intérieur dégageait une impression d'ancien, avec les vieilles tapisseries usées qui étaient accrochées aux murs, les mobiliers d'un bois qui devait commencer à sérieusement dater et les fauteuils et canapés dont les points de broderie étaient faits à la main.

Ils n'avaient pas fait plus d'une petite dizaine de pas à l'intérieur que quatre elfes de maison vinrent immédiatement les saluer, s'inclinant respectueusement devant eux, avant de prendre leurs capes pour les pendre là où était leur place et de se charger des nouvelles affaires de Seth, l'un des elfes allant les déposer dans sa désormais chambre, indiquée plus tôt par le maître des lieux.

Ils allèrent ensuite s'installer à table. Il était déjà vingt heures passées après tout, et même si le plus jeune ne l'avouerait jamais, il commençait tout doucement à avoir vraiment faim. Il n'avait pas manger depuis environ une journée en même temps.

Ils s'attablèrent tous les deux silencieusement, Seth observant discrètement les couverts constitués seulement d'argent et de porcelaine, en attendant plus ou moins patiemment d'être servis.

John, comme son tuteur lui avait dit de l'appeler quelques heures auparavant, avait prévu qu'ils ne mangeraient qu'un plat pour ce soir, ne souhaitant pas s'appesantir sur le repas mais plutôt que le jeune garçon aille se coucher tôt pour l'entraînement, qu'il comptait bien commencer à lui donner le lendemain même. Il fallait impérativement que son protégé soit le plus puissant possible pour ce qu'il lui réservait par la suite. Échouer n'était pas une possibilité.

Les deux nouveaux partenaires n'eurent que quelques petites minutes à attendre avant qu'un plat tout juste préparé par les elfes de maison n'apparaisse devant eux.

Il s'agissait simplement d'un rôti de bœuf et de pommes de terre, plat plutôt simple en soi mais qui suffirait amplement pour le plus jeune ce soir.

La fatigue commençait tout doucement à se faire sentir, et il ne demandait plus qu'à finir son assiette et aller se coucher.

Malheureusement pour lui même dans ce genre de cas son tuteur tenait apparemment à ce qu'il respecte un certain décorum, il ne put donc pas se jeter sur la nourriture comme un affamé mais dut plutôt attendre calmement que l'autre se serve avant de le faire pour lui-même, puis John le força à tenir ses couverts pour manger de la façon la plus classe et le plus proprement possible. Inutile de dire qu'à la fin de cet exercice, Seth était encore davantage épuisé que lorsqu'il s'était assis à table.

 _Il lui ferait payer._

Mais pas tout de suite. Là, pour l'instant, il préférait très largement aller se coucher.

L'adulte appela donc un elfe de maison afin qu'il montre au plus jeune le chemin de ses quartiers, et qu'il le lui fasse mémoriser si possible, Seth ne tenant pas particulièrement à finir par ne plus réussir à retrouver l'aile contenant ses quartiers dans le manoir.

Il fit donc particulièrement attention au chemin qu'on lui désigna, prenant garde à en retenir tous les détails. Il fallut presque cinq longues minutes avant que Seth n'atteigne finalement sa chambre. Sa nouvelle demeure était somme toute vraiment grande, il prendrait ses précautions.

Arrivé dans ses appartements, il passa un regard scrutateur sur la pièce. Bien, au moins le vieux pigeon ne s'était pas moqué de lui. La pièce entière exaltait le luxe, des rideaux verts qui descendaient jusqu'au sol au carrelage blanc immaculé. Un grand lit à baldaquins verts s'imposait au milieu de la pièce, qui devait faire en tout bien vingt-cinq mètres carrés, et il ne comptait pas la suite de ses quartiers, qui comprenait en plus un grand bureau d'une dizaine de mètres carrés, un salon un peu plus grand que sa chambre, une entrée pour ne pas tomber directement dans cette dernière et une salle de bain ayant des toilettes mises à part. Il y avait également un grand dressing auquel on accédait par la chambre, qui regorgeait des vêtements que Seth et son mentor avaient achetés plus tôt dans la journée, sagement alignés dans la penderie.

Il prit un vêtement de nuit au hasard, léger tout de même, on était en été après tout, et alla rapidement se passer sous l'eau chaude de la douche, histoire de ne pas aller se coucher sale et plein de sueur.

La salle de bain était tout aussi luxueuse que le reste, avec son lavabo de marbre blanc, son carrelage noir, ses grands miroirs et sa baignoire blanche elle aussi.

Il ne prit pas de bain, c'était tentant mais il était bien trop épuisé pour cela, et se savonna juste avant de se sécher vigoureusement et d'aller se glisser entre ses draps frais. Il devait bien admettre qu'en cette nuit d'été c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agréable.

Il 'eut aucun mal à trouver le sommeil, enthousiasmé par son entraînement qui commencerait le lendemain.

Oui, il avait vraiment hâte.

SssssssssssssS

Seth se réveilla en forme le lendemain, malgré le fait qu'il était encore légèrement courbaturé de sa journée de la veille.

Il s'étira et sortit du lit avec bonne humeur, avant d'aller rapidement se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et de s'habiller confortablement pour la journée intensive qui allait suivre. Il portait juste un pantalon sur mesure noir (ils étaient presque tous noirs en fait, donc le choix était plutôt limité) et une chemise blanche.

Il avait décidé de ne pas mettre une de ses capes puisqu'elles auraient pu s'abîmer avec l'entraînement qui allait suivre.

Seth sortit sa baguette de la petite boîte rectangulaire dans laquelle elle lui avait été vendue et fit quelques mouvements de poignet avec. La sensation qu'il ressentait en exécutant ce simple geste était indescriptible, un mélange de puissance et de fascination.

Enfin il avait sa propre baguette. Et ce n'était que le début de sa grande avancée.

Il retrouva rapidement son chemin pour se rendre à la cuisine, ayant toujours été bien plus rusé que ses parents ne voulaient bien l'admettre, et s'attabla tout en constatant que le plus âgé n'était pas encore arrivé.

Ce dernier arriva quelques longues minutes encore après lui, alors qu'il était déjà occupé à engloutir un solide petit-déjeuner composé d'une grande tasse de chocolat et de tartines recouvertes de beurre et de confiture de cerise (ce n'était _absolument pas_ un garçon compliqué), le tout préparé bien évidemment par les elfes de maison.

Il laissa son serpent aller dehors afin qu'il puisse chercher sa propre nourriture, ce dernier dormant avec lui dans sa chambre et n'ayant donc pas eu le temps de le faire la veille. Et de toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme si ce dernier allait pouvoir bien s'amuser pendant l'entraînement de Seth, alors il valait mille fois mieux qu'il aille un peu chasser et prendre le soleil dehors.

Seth attendit ensuite patiemment que son mentor finisse à son tour son petit-déjeuner, étant donné qu'il semblait ne jamais avoir terminé, et ils purent ensuite aller vers la salle strictement réservée aux entraînements, qui contenait des armes de toutes sortes et plusieurs pièces mises à disposition pour des usages différents.

Le plus jeune n'avait pas besoin de regarder son tuteur pour se rendre compte que ce dernier était un sorcier très puissant, et qu'il apprendrait sans aucuns doutes beaucoup de lui. Alors autant en tirer tout ce qu'il y avait à en tirer, et même plus si possible.

SssssssssssssS

Cela faisait plus de quatre heures qu'il s'entraînait, et l'autre demeuré semblait pourtant ne jamais en avoir terminé avec lui. Il devait peut-être oublier que Seth était pour l'instant encore un _enfant,_ donc qu'il était fatigué, et que le fait de ne pas avoir fait une seule pause depuis plusieurs heures maintenant devenait légèrement lassant.

En effet, son tuteur enchaînait les sorts, le forçant à tenter de les éviter, et même de riposter si possible. Si possible.

Ok, il ne pensait tout de même pas que ce sympathique personnage allait le laisser dormir pendant tout le temps où ils se côtoieraient, mais il y avait des limites à tout.

Mais bon, après tout, s'il voulait prouver à tout le monde sorcier qu'il avait eu tort de choisir son incapable de frère à sa place, il valait mieux qu'il commence dès à présent à travailler plus dur.

Il était hors de question de se ridiculiser davantage devant l'étrange nabot qui lui servait de jumeau. Ce serait absolument inexcusable. Et il ne tenait pas du tout à cela.

En attendant tout cela, il valait mieux se remettre à s'entraîner sérieusement. Seth se redressa donc courageusement, et se remit à essayer d'esquiver et de parer le plus de sorts possibles, qui allaient des simples sorts de lévitation à d'autres légèrement plus douloureux, n'allant tout de même jamais jusqu'au Doloris.

Du moins pas encore.

Il était plus de deux heures lorsqu'ils remontèrent déjeuner, et sans le dire ils mouraient tous les deux de faim. Ils mirent donc peu de temps à dévorer le repas qui leur fut servi, toujours avec évidemment classe et distinction, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à la nourriture en elle-même, composée d'une blanquette de veau et d'un gâteau plutôt élaboré, que le plus jeune des deux ne prit même pas le temps d'identifier.

Ils mangèrent donc en un laps de temps relativement court, puis redescendirent s'entraîner rapidement, ne souhaitant pas perdre de temps.

Il était en effet urgent pour eux que Seth acquiert plus de puissance, et ce le plus rapidement possible, et surtout sans se laisser distancer par le soi-disant Survivant et ses acolytes.

Ils se remirent donc à s'entraîner, cela durant évidemment encore une fois toute l'après-midi, et encore une fois sans pause.

De toutes façons, le plus jeune avait bien compris à présent que ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer avoir un goûter, il devait s'entraîner, point barre. Il n'avait pas le temps pour cela.

Ils reprirent donc sans tarder davantage leur entraînement.

SssssssssssssS

Une semaine environ avait passé depuis que Seth s'était retrouvé dans sa nouvelle situation, dont il ne se plaignait pas d'ailleurs, et il avait déjà énormément progressé, surprenant encore davantage son mentor au sujet de ses capacités.

En effet, si ce dernier s'était douté dès le départ qu'elles étaient impressionnantes, il était encore loin de réaliser pleinement la proportion qu'elles avaient réellement.

Chaque jour qui passait se voyait récompensé de nouveaux progrès de la part du jeune garçon. Il maîtrisait à présent la plupart des sorts enseignés aux premières années, et le vieux tuteur avait décidé de commencer ceux de deuxième année.

Ils prendraient le temps qu'il faudrait ensuite pour les perfectionner, mais il était pou lui préférable de les lui enseigner le plus tôt possible pour qu'il retienne mieux tout ce qu'il allait avoir à lui expliquer.

Le plus vieux comptait bien finir le parcours scolaire avec son nouveau protégé avant les temps et limites imposées par le ministère. Et il n'allait sûrement pas se gêner pour le faire.

Verdict ?

Par contre, juste une petite question : je me demandais si vous pensiez que je doive impérativement prendre une bêta, ou si jusque-là mes fautes d'orthographes ne vous avaient pas encore arraché les yeux…

Et une autre question; est-ce que vous préférez que je passe rapidement sur l'enfance des persos, afin d'arriver plus vite à la rencontre avec Voldemort, ou que je n'occulte pas trop cette partie?

J'attends vos réponses XD!


	5. Chapter 5

Merci pour vos reviews! Voilà la suite O.O après plus d'un mois... Désolée? J'essaierais de raccourcir mes délais, promis

Chapitre IV :

Dumbledore se cala plus confortablement sur son siège. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu attendre, la culpabilité ne l'étouffait pas vraiment, il avait même presque complètement oublié l'existence du jumeau de Cédric, qui allait sur ses onze ans à présent. Son entrée à Poudlard se rapprochait.

En pensant à ce dernier, une grimace de rage passa furtivement sur les traits fatigués du viel homme. Ses parents avaient vraiment fait n'importe quoi. Ce sale gamin était vraiment élevé n'importe comment. S'il y avait bien une chose que le vieux directeur avait remarquée, c'est que l'on ne lui refusait vraiment rien. Ses moindres caprices étaient exécutés sans ciller.

Et de nouveaux problèmes se déclaraient chaque jour avec des mangemorts de plus en plus surexcités, de nouveaux attentats…

Étrangement, cette agitation de ce côté-là ne présageait rien de bon.

Et comme les problèmes ne viennent pas seuls, il était à présent obligé d'aller chercher le deuxième jumeau, l'autre petit abruti qu'il avait lui-même laissé dans un orphelinat quelconque.

Sauf qu'il ne se souvenait pas vraiment lequel.

Aucuns problèmes, il avait noté l'adresse. Quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouvait donc devant les grilles en fer forgé par lesquelles il était passé déjà quelques années plus tôt. Lui aurait bien laissé le gamin là, mais cela aurait forcément fini par créer des problèmes à cause de sa magie, qu'il n'aurait évidemment pas contrôlée.

Il se retrouva à nouveau face à l'accueil, qui n'avait vraiment pas changé en quelques années. Il ne savait pas combien l'État moldu allouait aux orphelinats, mais la somme ne devait décidément pas excéder cinquante Gallions, même si la monnaie n'était pas la même.

Il prit cette fois-ci la parole directement, sans s'embarrasser de politesse. Il était déjà en train de perdre son temps pour un petit…un petit…Voilà. Ce n'était donc pas la peine d'en rajouter davantage.

-J'aimerais savoir où se trouve un jeune garçon du nom d'Harry Potter. Il doit avoir aux alentours de onze ans.

La vieille dame prit un air totalement outré. Le ton sur lequel lui parlait cet homme était proprement inacceptable.

- _Bonjour,_ d'abord.

Le vieux directeur faillit s'étouffer de rage. Sauf que c'était elle qui avait accès aux dossiers.

-Bonjour, madame.

Son interlocutrice esquissa un léger sourire. C'était déjà mieux.

-Bonjour. Que voulez-vous ?

-Je souhaiterais savoir où se trouve un jeune garçon du nom…

Elle le fit taire d'un geste.

-C'est bon. Veillez juste à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas. Je vais regarder.

Le vieil homme délirait complètement, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Il était un puissant sorcier, bientôt le plus puissant de tous, pas un pauvre petit crétin comme ses élèves qui…

Au bout de quelques minutes à chercher, le visage déjà peu avenant de la personne face à lui se ferma complètement.

-Il n'est pas là. En fait, il n'est plus là.

Le cœur du directeur manqua un battement. C'était une sensation plutôt étrange, l'espoir.

-Comment ça ? Il est mort ?

-Non.

Une nouvelle grimace s'étira sur ses lèvres.

-Alors quoi ? Pourquoi n'est-il plus là ?

-Il est parti.

Décidément, il détestait les enfants. Et cela n'avait jamais été aussi vrai qu'aujourd'hui.

SssssssssssssS

Aujourd'hui, c'était enfin le moment attendu par des centaines de jeunes sorciers dans le monde.

C'était la rentrée à Poudlard.

Des dizaines de jeunes élèves se massaient déjà devant le château, tandis que des premières années arrivaient encore par barques. Le train était déjà arrivé, et les élèves variaient du premier au septième année. La répartition et le repas, le premier de l'année scolaire qui commençait, ne tarderaient plus à commencer.

Un cercle s'était peu à peu formé, au centre duquel on pouvait facilement discerner une courte chevelure auburn, appartenant à un jeune élève dont les robes devaient probablement valoir le quadruple de celles du jeune rouquin à côté de lui. Ses yeux marrons passaient d'un élève à un autre, les scrutant tous attentivement.

Finalement, il ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait et il cessa son manège, satisfait.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns les rejoignit peu après, et visiblement, à la grimace furtive qui passa sur le visage des deux protagonistes, ils n'étaient pas ravis de la voir avec eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une dame âgée, qui leur dit s'appeler madame McGonagall , les conduisit dans la grande salle, là où allait se dérouler la répartition.

Le silence se fit rapidement, et la première personne à être appelée, le jeune blond narcissique que Cédric avait détesté dès me premier abord, fut envoyé à Serpentard. Cela continua ainsi, avec une jeune fille envoyée à Poufsouffle, l'autre jeune fille qu'ils avaient rencontrée plus tôt qui fut envoyée à Gryffondor, puis vint le tour de Ronald Weasley, le nom du tout premier ami du « Survivant », qui fut lui aussi envoyé à Gryffondor, où il alla directement s'asseoir aux côtés de sa famille.

Bientôt il ne resta plus que Cédric à encore attendre d'être réparti, quand enfin…

-Cédric Potter !

Le silence devint presque pesant dans la grande salle tandis que le jeune garçon s'avançait, fier des regards qui se tournaient immédiatement vers lui, décidé à s'imposer, et franchissant l'allée d'un pas lourd.

Il s'assit donc directement sur le siège, sans attendre de consignes, et arracha presque le chapeau des mains de son professeur pour le poser sur sa tête. Pas qu'il ait vraiment eu hâte de se faire répartir par ce bête chapeau, mais il n'avait pas que ça à faire non plus. Il était attendu, lui.

-Cédric Potter… murmura presque pensivement le vieux chapeau usé par les âges, comme s'il était en possession d'informations que tous ignoraient. Ce qui était presque le cas, mais bon. Le problème n'était pas vraiment là. Pour le moment.

Durant presque un long quart d'heure, ce qui était très loin d'être agréable, Cédric se sentit presque sondé par « cet horrible chapeau ».

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque la voix retentit à nouveau dans sa tête.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas vraiment envie d'aller à Serpentard.

-Je n'irais jamais chez ces sales serpents ! C'est hors de question !

-Pas du tout même… C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Serdaigle risque de ne pas te convenir non plus, dans ce cas. Poufsouffle, peut-être ?

Le jeune garçon frissonna de dégoût. S'il allait dans cette maison, il serait pour lui impossible de se regarder encore en face après cela. Il ne voulait vraiment pas aller dans une maison de faibles.

-Je vois.

Puis il reprit, pour toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle :

-Gryffondor !

Une salve d'applaudissements des rouge et or suivit cette déclaration tandis que le Survivant se levait dignement de son siège, rendait le chapeau au professeur qui s'occupait de cela et allait rejoindre sa nouvelle place, soit à côté de Ron, toujours du même pas qu'ont les gens importants. Il se fit accueillir de façon royale, tous les griffons penchés vers lui, pour être au plus près de lui, lui parler, l'intéresser, et peut-être même, pour les plus chanceux, avoir la chance de devenir son _ami._ Si tous ces gens savaient qu'ils ne l'intéressaient pas plus que le dernier balai paru, le plus cher aussi, qu'il avait déjà cassé…

Le repas se poursuivit encore longtemps, Cédric faisant semblant tout du long de s'intéresser à ses petits camarades, dissimulant qu'il trouvait ses elfes de maison plus utiles que toutes les personnes, sans exception, rassemblées ici. Quand enfin, il fut temps de retourner dans les salles communes et les dortoirs, le jeune Potter laissa échapper un lourd soupir de soulagement. Tous ces gens bien en dessous de lui commençaient vraiment à le fatiguer.

Dans les dortoirs, ils se répartirent de la façon suivante, qui semblait la plus évidente au Survivant, lui avec Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus. C'était quasiment les seuls à ne pas être trop inintéressants.

Ils se couchèrent tous peu de temps après être entrés dans le dortoir, fatigués de cette première journée dans leur nouvelle école, heureux d'être dans cette maison. Il était sûr qu'ils ne se seraient jamais remis s'ils avaient été répartis dans la « maison des Serpents ».

Ils durent se réveiller tôt le lendemain pour leurs premiers cours de l'année, commençant évidemment avec le professeur Snape, après tout autrement la journée aurait pu bien démarrer, ce qui aurait vraiment été dommage. Sitôt entré dans sa classe, après une envolée de capes très Snapienne, le professeur fixa son regard perçant, presque coupant, sur le Survivant, qui releva la tête d'un air de défi. L'homme plissa les yeux, avant de directement assaillir le jeune garçon de questions telles que « Où trouver un bézoard ? » et d'autres légèrement plus dures.

Après que le plus jeune ait avoué qu'in n'en avait « aucune idée », le sympathique professeur dédaigna la Gryffondor – Cédric ne se rappelait déjà plus comment elle s 'appelait, ça ne devait pas vraiment être important – « miss Granger » qui levait le bras probablement assez fort pour le détacher du reste de son corps, et interrogea plutôt le blond platine insupportable « monsieur Malefoy ». Ce dernier répondit évidemment des choses justes à toutes les questions posées plus tôt au Survivant, faisant ainsi remporter un nombre de points appréciable à sa maison, sous les grognements de mépris – et aussi un peu de jalousie – des Gryffondors.

Ils passèrent ensuite au cours du professeur de la directrice de maison des Gryffondors, où le Survivant et ses amis ne s'enregistrèrent guère de façon plus brillante. Leurs transformations n'étant pas vraiment ce qu'elles auraient dû être, et leur entrée en cours ayant été plutôt… remarquée dirons-nous, avec les mots déplacés ayant été dits à l'encontre de leur professeur qui l'avait bien évidemment entendu – en même temps, comment étaient-ils censés savoir que la vieille chouette pouvait se transformer en chat ? – et leur avait fait quelque peu comprendre.

À présent, ils étaient tous attablés pour le déjeuner, profitant pleinement des mets servis par les elfes de maison.

SssssssssssssS

Quelque part en Angleterre, un jeune garçon jeta le journal au titre « _Rentrée du Survivant à Poudlard : il nous impressionne déjà »_ plus qu 'évocateur après l'avoir roulé en une boule compacte et avant de le brûler rageusement, ses yeux luisant étrangement d'une flamme de haine à peine contenue. Son tuteur avait définitivement raison, il valait bien mieux que ces vermines à qui on donnait tout. Il les haïssait, et il s'arrangerait bientôt pour s'en débarrasser de façon définitive. Il sentait encore sur lui le regard arrogant et vaguement méprisant de son jumeau sur lui tandis que l'article brûlait. Il avait l'impression que ce regard lui était personnellement destiné, le faisant trembler de rage, comme s'il avait été créé pour lui. Cet imbécile se permettait de le regarder de cette façon, même indirectement ! Il se calma en pensant au moment où il finirait par enfin lui arracher les yeux, avec les mains s'il le fallait. Sa haine de petit enfant avait fini par prendre des proportions qui l'effrayaient presque parfois. Sa main partit sans qu'il n'y pense vraiment flatter les écailles de son serpent, qui émit un petit geignement de satisfaction en fermant les yeux.

Merci de continuer à me lire!

 **PS:** Vos avis sont les bienvenus! Et j'espère que vous passez tous des vacances agréables!

À bientôt pour la suite!


End file.
